malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Skullcup
Skullcup was one of the Malazan Otataral mining camps on Otataral Island. It was situated in the Dosin Pit, about thirty leagues from Dosin Pali and was run by Captain Sawark. Sawark commanded seventy-five Malazan Guards and a further two hundred or so Dosii regulars, all overseeing twelve thousand slaves. The camp population also included locals, who were mostly servants, prostitutes, or the destitute.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.115-122 Camp Layout The camp was centred around Work Road which ran roughly east-west. At the eastern end of Work Road was Three Fates Crossing where it split into three separate roads--one for each of Skullcup's mines. The northeastern Deep Road led to the Deep Mine which had a "thick, rich and straight vein of Otataral running far under the hills. The central Twistings Road led through the Nearlight gate to the Twistings mine which "followed a folded vein, rising and diving, buckling and turning through the limestone." The southeastern Shaft Road led to the Shaft, a worked-out mine now used to dispose of the dead.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, US HC p.79-83 To the north of Work Road was a Dosii guardhouse and Sinker Lake, a deep pool of turquoise water that stretched all the way to the base of the cliffs on the pit's northern edge. At Work Road's western end was Rathole Round, which was dominated at its centre by Sawark's Keep. The rest of the round was used as a marketplace on Rest Day. Nearby were Bula's Inn, Suruk's gambling establishment, and a row of brothels. Along a road known as Rust Ramp lay Darkhall and the Malazan barracks. Atop the Rust Ramp Tower was a row of spikes named Salvation Row, which displayed the corpses of those who attempted to escape.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, US HC p.83 Surrounding the pit was Beetle Road which was regularly patrolled. Beyond the road was thirty leagues of desert to the nearest city or a ten day walk to the coast.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US HC p.145 At least one farm called Deepsoil was tilled by prisoners to supply food for the camp.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, US HC p.80 Sawark's Keep The keep was the home of Captain Sawark. It was a squat, three story, hexagonal tower built of huge rough-cut limestone blocks and stained by the pit's greasy smoke. The first floor was an armoury with a central staircase leading upward to Sawark's office on the second floor.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, US HC p.83Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, US HC p.105 Mines at Skullcup * Deep MineDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.118 * The Shaft - defunct * Twistings Known Inhabitants * Baudin, a slave * Beneth, crime lord * Bula, innkeeper * Felisin, a slave * Gunnip, Dosii guard captain * Heboric Light Touch, a slave * Pella, a Malazan soldier * Reborid, a Malazan soldier * Sawark, commander of the guard Notable Locations * Beetle Road * Bula's InnDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.122 * Darkhall * Deep Mine Road * Deepsoil * Rathole Round * Rust Ramp * Sawark's Keep * Shaft Road * Sinker LakeDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.121 * Spit RowDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, US HC p.81 * Suruk'sDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.214 * Three Fates Crossing * Twistings Road * Whipcord LaneDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, US HC p.105 * Work Road In Deadhouse Gates Felisin Paran, Heboric, and Baudin were brought to the work camp in 1163 BS as part of The Cull that enslaved Malazan nobles and political prisoners. The camp became one of the first Malazan possessions to succumb to the Whirlwind in 1164 BS when Captain Gunnip and the Dosii guards turned on their Malazan comrades. The camp was burned and Sawark and his troops likely slain. Felisin, Heboric, and Baudin escaped in the chaos by swimming across Sinker Lake to an underwater cave that led to the surface.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6 In House of Chains According to Gesler, only a handful of Malazan guards, including Pella, had survived the uprising.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.254 Pella confirmed that he and fourteen other survivors made their way from the camp to the burned out ruins of Dosin Pali where they were picked up by a Malazan ship and brought to Aren.House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.335 Trivia Skullcup was spelled "Skullcap" in Return of the Crimson Guard.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.118Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.183 Notes and references de:Schädelmulde pl:Czerep Category:Seven Cities